


Деловой ужин

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: Во время ужина мистер Грейвз говорит то, что Криденсу слышать совсем не хочется.





	Деловой ужин

**Author's Note:**

> Графичное описание неприятных физических ощущений и манипуляций с телом, Криденсжрёт, Криденспьёт.

— Все это очень интересно. Я и не подозревал, что у тебя была настолько насыщенная жизнь после... всех событий.   
— Что? Я...

«Я что-то говорил?»

— А вот со мной не происходило ничего особенного. Все эти расследования, допросы, понимаешь. Сначала никто не мог поверить, что ему удалось так легко... Так легко залезть в мою голову. Знаешь, эти медики... Им словно хотелось вскрыть меня. Будто надеялись найти в моем теле какие-то доказательства. Ты понимаешь, как это — когда ты словно не принадлежишь себе? Каждый может делать с тобой что угодно, просто потому что таков приказ. А иногда я просто знал: им всем это нравится. Копаться в теле и воспоминаниях самого, хм, директора... Под конец мне казалось, что меня выпотрошили. Тебе это знакомо, Криденс?

«Зачем он мне это рассказывает?»

Криденс моргает и с трудом фокусирует взгляд. Так хочется прикрыть тяжелые веки и не смотреть в искаженное ожесточением и жалостью к себе лицо. Он не привык видеть у взрослых мужчин таких лиц. Темные глаза блестят от гнева и слез, но подрагивающие губы и трагически сведенные брови придают облику что-то карикатурно-жалкое. Криденс хорошо знает эту мимику, подобное выражение возникает на его собственном лице слишком часто. Мимика унижения. Он ощущает, как мышцы подрагивают, стремясь сложиться в привычную гримасу. Проводит рукой по лицу. Берет салфетку и вытирает рот. Ему не по себе: на «деловой» встрече о таком не говорят, правда? Он надеялся, что мистер Грейвз не станет расспрашивать. Ему и так все известно. «Мы просто уточним некоторые моменты». Еще хуже: он зачем-то рассказывает о себе. Говорит и говорит. Криденсу отчаянно хочется чем-то занять руки. Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не перебирать бахрому на скатерти. (Что сказала бы Ма?)

— Ты совсем не пьешь. Так не пойдет. У нас ведь сегодня вечер воспоминаний. Видишь, сколько всего уже вспомнил я? Даже то, чего не хотел. «Побочный эффект», знаешь? Любимый термин всех тех, кто день за днем пытался вытянуть из меня внутренности... Фигурально выражаясь, конечно. Выпотрошить мое нутро, вытащить все и красиво разложить перед Серафиной. Ты помнишь Серафину? Это с ее приказа тебя прошили насквозь, как жука. Или ты у нас бабочка, Криденс? Бабочку пришпилить труднее — еще попади в тельце тонкой иголкой, чтобы снаружи все выглядело целым и невредимым. Я собирал коллекцию в детстве. Одно неловкое движение — и она распадается на части! Но некоторые мотыльки достаточно мясистые, чтобы не развалиться, когда ты не слишком осторожно втыкаешь иголку им в брюшко...

Мистер Грейвз улыбается, хотя больше это похоже на гримасу паралитика. Криденс не может смотреть ему в лицо. Его накрывает волной жара, начинает подташнивать, шея немеет, а мышцы гортани деревенеют. Он неловко хватает бокал и чуть ли не залпом выпивает вино, давясь и содрогаясь в спазмах. Кислятина льется у него из носа и капает на скатерть, на жилет, на рукава белой рубашки.

— Все хорошо?

Криденс пытается сказать «нет, прекратите, хватит, замолчите», но вместо этого вскакивает, хватает салфетки и начинает вытирать стол, а потом и свою одежду; пятна расплываются, вино такое липкое, запах железа, его пальцы в запекшейся...

Мистер Грейвз так и сидит с приклеенной улыбкой и с веселым недоумением смотрит, как он суетится, размазывая дорогую кислую дрянь по столу.  
Криденс видит только свои странно большие руки на белой скатерти, под ногтями и вокруг — темно-красное, липкое, въевшееся...

— Не переживай, все уберут. Это их работа.

Криденс садится и смотрит на уродливое пятно, которое теперь расплылось на половину стола и медленно приближается к рукавам пиджака мистера Грейвза. Сердце колотится, он ощущает это так, словно оно не спрятано под кожей, костями, мясом, а бьется прямо под тонкой тканью его жилета.

— Осторожно, рука... Извините. Я нечаянно.  
— Что такое? А. Да ничего страшного.

Мистер Грейвз опускает ладонь прямо на пятно и задумчиво начинает скрести по нему ногтями. Его совершенно не смущает, что манжет рубашки сразу становится бледно-розовым.  
Криденсу кажется, что слой кожи и мышц между его нутром и тканью костюма исчез, стерся. Если он сейчас расстегнет пуговицы, все его внутренности одной дымящейся пульсирующей массой выпадут на стол. Прямо на тарелку.   
Мистер Грейвз смотрит на него с интересом. 

— Тебе говорили, что ты принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу? Так нельзя. Я начинаю волноваться за тебя. Когда человек настолько уязвим, трудно устоять и не ткнуть, так сказать, в мягкое тельце... Всегда найдутся желающие поддеть, подковырнуть, вытащить розового моллюска из его раковины. Хм, а ты знаешь, как не-маги борются с улитками-вредителями? Они посыпают их солью, представляешь! Те ужасно корчатся, ведь это то же самое, что содрать кожу с живого человека... Кстати, Криденс, а ты когда-нибудь ел улиток? Здесь это весьма популярное блюдо. Ты уже познакомился с местными обычаями, Криденс?

Он боится заговорить, ощущая, как бьется жилка на виске, а в горле набухает горячий склизкий ком.   
Мистер Грейвз вспоминает и вспоминает.

Приносят десерт. Отстраненно он замечает, насколько красиво это огромное сооружение, которое официант чопорно ставит перед ним.   
Мистеру Грейвзу наконец-то удается уговорить его «только попробовать». Скорее из чувства неловкости, он осторожно подносит ко рту ложечку чего-то легкого, освежающего, с шоколадно-цитрусовым вкусом.  
...Он с наслаждением облизывает последнюю ложку. Мистер Грейвз перестал мучить его своими рассказами. В его глазах больше нет этой назойливой, ищущей собеседника боли, только интерес и искреннее сочувствие — к нему, Криденсу.

Аккуратными движениями (не стоит никому видеть, что руки у него слегка подрагивают) он промокает губы.   
В благодушной сытости смотрит на красную (от вина?) салфетку. Взгляд скользит вниз, он видит темные разводы на брюках, там, где ткань натянулась на бедре. Это тоже вино? Или это кровь с ладоней? Мама вчера снова наказала его? Но ведь... Желудок прокалывает — от страха? Он дотрагивается рукой до жилета. Такие спазмы бывали с ним, когда он понимал, что провинился, и ждал наказания. Странно, когда он ухитрился надбить стенку бокала для десерта? Он смотрит на поблескивающие на дне осколки. Как он был таким неосторожным? Но почему их так много? Во рту привкус железа. Почти как от вина. Он видит свое лицо в хрустале. Изо рта стекает струйка. Так больно, невыносимо больно глотать — как при ангине, которой он часто болел в детстве. Снова спазм в желудке. Он подносит руку ко рту и, еще не веря, не желая верить, медленно вытаскивает из-под языка окровавленный стеклянный осколок.

— ...Словно тебя режут, режут изнутри, понимаешь?


End file.
